


The Met's Annual Ugly Apparel Party. 2015

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Shoes, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, ugly shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winners of the annual ugly apparel party surprise everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Met's Annual Ugly Apparel Party. 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I alway wanted to write an ugly christmas sweater fic and I finally did.

Greg Lestrade did a double take when John and Sherlock walked into the pub where the Met's annual Ugly Christmas Apparel party was being held. He knew John had planned on stopping by, but had never expected the Consulting Detective to come, let alone obey the dress code for the evening. He looked the two of them over, approving of John's nod to Doctor Who.

        

Sherlock's garish mini dress and high heels made his eyes hurt and got his vote for the ugliest.

                                                       

 

"Nice jumper." John commented as he walked up.

"My kids picked it out." Greg replied. "It was the least horrible of the lot."

             

"How'd you get Himself to grace us with his presence?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Sherlock, who was at the bar, getting  drinks.

"He came out of his room dressed like that as I was getting ready to leave and announced he was coming." John said.

 "He's likely to win first place."

John nodded in agreement.

Sally Donovan came over to them, wearing a bow bedecked dress.

 

 

"That's quite an outfit." she said, gesturing toward Sherlock.

"You know Sherlock," John said, "he never does things halfway."

 The door to the pub opened as Sherlock reached them with his and John's drinks. Everyone turned to see who had arrived, eyes widening in surprise as Anderson walked in, decked out in a reindeer themed ensemble. 

 

                     

 

"I didn't know he could even walk in heels." Sally mumbled.

Greg snorted and John choked back a griggle. Sherlock gave Anderson a once over and sniffed in disdain.  Anderson gave him a sneer in return. At the end out the night all the votes were tallied.

In first place: Sherlock Holmes

In second place: Phillip Anderson.

Sherlock was beaming under the congratulations he received from the party goers until Anderson walked up.

"Great job." he told Sherlock, "You deserved the win."

Sherlock stared at him in shock until John jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"Thank you." he replied. "Your outfit is quite creative as well."

Anderson's face lit up.

"You think so?" he asked. "It was hard to come up with an idea."

Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"I experienced the same problem." he said. "Perhaps we could discuss possible ideas for future parties."

Anderson nodded eagerly and the two of them walked off chattering about the pros and cons of different types of trims.

"There may be hope for peace on earth yet." Greg mumbled as he watched them walk away.

John grinned. Stranger things had happened.

 


End file.
